Hallucination & Lie
by KaRa1004W3
Summary: "Keinginan untuk menampik sebuah kenyataan, membuat segalanya terlihat menjadi sebuah kebohongan. Menutupi sebuah kenyataan dengan sebuah ilusi dan kebohongan #Hallucination&Lie #Vga #TaeGi #KookGa"


Title : Hallucination & Lie

Author : KaRa1004W3

Genre : Yaoi, Hurt, Romance, Sad

Rated : K+

Length : Oneshoot

Cast :

\- Min Yoongi _(BTS)_

\- Kim Taehyung _(BTS)_

\- Jeon Jeong Guk _(BTS)_

Note : "Hallucination & Lie" merupakan FF dari "(FMV Hallucination_VGA_KOOKGA ver.) – by : KaRa1004W3"

Disclamer : FF ini merupakan FF hasil dari pemikiran Author sendiri. Jika ada kesamaan dengan

cerita/FF lain, bukan merupakan suatu kesengajaan.

NO PLAGIAT ! (hargai karya Author)

Happy Reading Guys ^^

Warning : FF ini adalah FF YAOI! Bagi yang tidak suka, diharapkan untuk tidak membacanya.

Summary :

"Keinginan untuk menampik sebuah kenyataan, membuat segalanya terlihat menjadi sebuah kebohongan. Menutupi sebuah kenyataan dengan sebuah ilusi dan kebohongan"

.

 **Hallucination & Lie**

####

AUTHOR POV

Sepanjang jalan yang cukup sepi dengan bagian tepian yang telah manjadi putih karena butiran-butiran salju yang telah membeku di pinggir jalan terasa akan cukup dingin bagi siapapun yang melintas.

Disamping itu terlihat sebuah mobil yang melintas. Di dalamnya terdapat dua orang namja, suasana yang tidak bersahabat tergambar jelas pada kedua wajah namja tersebut.

"bisakah kau berhenti mendekatinya" kata seorang namja yang sedang mengemudi, menatap tajam kearah jalan dihadapannya, namun pertanyaan itu jelas diarahkan kepada namja manis yang sedang berada disampingnya saat ini.

"bisakah kau berhenti menanyakan hal itu, aku lelah berdebat dengan topik yang sama sepanjang jalan, kau tau Jungkook adalah sahabatku"

Menghentikan mobilnya, untuk menatap tajam kearah namja disampingnya, amarahnya terlihat sangat jelas akan keluar dari dalam dirinya.

"tidakkah kau mengerti, kalau Jungkook menyukaimu lebih dari seorang sahabat"

"aku benci kau mengatakan semua omong kosong itu" kata namja manis dengan kedua matanya yang telah berkaca-kaca menahan air mata yang akan keluar yang merupakan air mata kekecewaan.

Masih dengan amarahnya, namja itu pun keluar dari mobil berjalan menuju ke sisi jalan yang lain. Melampiaskan kekesalannya, meninggalkan namja manis yang masih berada di dalam mobil yang ia tau akan mengeluarkan krystal-krystal bening dari kedua matanya.

Tidak lama setelah itu, terdengar suara mobil truk yang cukup keras. Suaranya terdengar seperti truk itu tidak dapat mengendalikan kecapatannya. Namja itu pun berbalik, melihat kearah mobil yang tadi ia parkir sembarangan dipinggir jalan.

Menyadari sesuatu yang buruk yang mungkin akan terjadi. Namja itu pun berlari berusaha dengan cukup cepat untuk mengeluarkan dan meyelamatkan namja chingunya.

"hyung" kata namja itu dengan sangat keras dan terdengar frustasi, ketakuatan yang sangat besar menghampiri dirinya. Ia sangat takut sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa namja chingunya.

Namun, _brakk.._ tabrakkan itu pun terjadi.

Karena tabrakkan yang sangat keras mobil yang ditabrak itu pun terbalik, Truk itu juga rusak sangat parah. Jalan yang sepi sekarang menjadi sangat berantakkan dengan serpihan-serpihan kaca mobil yang tersebar tidak teratur di lokasi kejadian.

Namja itu pun membulatkan matanya, krystal-krystal bening terlihat sangat jelas pada kedua matanya saat ini yang memaksa untuk keluar. Perasaannya terasa sangat sakit, tubuhnya menjadi lemas seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat.

"hajima, tolong jangan lakukan ini kepadaku" kata namja itu sangat pelan bahkan hampir tidak terdengar, berusaha memaksa kakinya untuk berjalan dengan cepat agar dapat menemukan dan menyelamatkan namja chingunya yang ia yakin masih dapat selamat.

Sekilas melihat keadaan supir truk dengan penuh darah disekujur tubuhnya dengan keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Serpihan kaca truk terlihat menancap pada beberapa bagian wajahnya.

Tak berapa lama ia pun menemukan apa yang ia cari. Menemukan namja chingunya dengan keadaan yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan supir truk yang baru saja ia lihat, namja manisnya itu sekarang sedang tidak sadarkan diri dengan darah yang terus keluar pada beberapa bagian tubuh dan wajahnya.

"Yoongi hyung" katanya sangat pelan, air matanya tidak dapat ia bendung lagi, bahkan tubuh dan tangannya gemetar, perasaannya sangat sakit melihat namja yang sangat ia cintai sekarang sedang tidak berdaya dengan lumuran darah pada wajah dan tubuhnya.

Tak membuang waktu, ia pun berusaha mengeluarkan Yoongi di dalamnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Namun karena posisi mobil yang terbalik dan Yoongi yang terjebak didalamnya, sehingga menyelamatkan Yoongi terasa sangat sulit.

Cukup lama berusaha, namun tetap saja Yoongi tidak dapat dikeluarkan. Namja itu pun seketika menangis, suaranya terdengar serak karena nafasnya yang tidak teratur sembari terus berusaha untuk menyelamatkan Yoongi.

"hyung sadarlah, aku mohon" kata namja itu terus menangis tanpa melepaskan usahanya untuk mengeluarkan Yoongi.

Yoongi akhirnya membuka matanya yang terasa cukup berat, sekujur tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit. Bibirnya seakan menjadi bisu bahkan hanya untuk mengucapkan satu kata.

Berusaha meraih wajah namja yang tengah menangis karena usaha yang ia tau akan sia-sia. Meraih wajah namja chingunya itu dengan tangan berlumur darah. Senyum tipis terlihat melintas pada wajahnya yang terkesan miris.

"hyung" kata namja itu seakan tidak percaya, kalau namja chingunya dapat tersadar, menatap wajah penuh luka tersebut dengan tatapan frustasi dan ketakutan yang mendalam.

Karena sibuk akan usahanya untuk menyelamatkan Yoongi, membuat namja itu tidak menyadari dengan tetesan bensin yang sedari tadi telah keluar dari truk dan juga mobilnya.

Menyadari hal itu, Yoongi pun berusaha mengatakan suatu hal untuk namja yang sekarang tengah menangis karena keputus-asaannya.

"aku mohon pergilah, jika kau mencintaiku, aku mohon selamatlah" kata Yoongi terbata-bata menahan sakit pada tubuhnya.

"aku tidak ingin mendengar itu lagi" kata namja itu berusaha menulikan pendengarannya dengan terus berusaha mengeluarkan namja chingunya.

"aku mohon jangan menyiksaku, aku ingin pergi dengan tenang" kata Yoongi, menatap wajah namja chingunya dengan tatapan miris karena manahan sakit yang sedari tadi telah menyiksanya.

Mendengar perkataan itu, namja itu pun menghentikan usahanya, menatap wajah menyedihkan dihadapannya. Namja itu pun semakin manangis dengan suara yang keras, seakan menunjukkan betapa sakit dan kejamnya dirinya, ia pun terlihat semakin frustasi.

"saranghaeo V" kata Yoongi pelan dengan senyumannya yang terkesan miris.

Namja yang merupakan pemilik nama V itu pun mulai memundurkan langkahnya, meninggalkan namja chingunya dengan kejadian mengerikan yang mungkin akan membuatnya tidak dapat melihat Yoongi lagi untuk selamanya. Langkahnya terasa sangat berat namun ia berusaha tegar dan mulai mebalikkan badannya untuk berlari menjauh dari lokasi tersebut.

Tak berapa lama terdengar suara ledakkan yang sangat besar pada truk dan mobil tersebut, membuat V yang belum jauh dari tempat tersebut ikut terlempar cukup jauh kesisi jalan yang lain dengan kondisi yang tidak sadarkan diri karena benturan aspal jalan yang sangat keras, kepalanya terus mengeluarkan darah segar akibat benturan itu.

####

AUTHOR POV

"kau sudah bangun" kata Yoongi dengan senyuman manisnya membawa sebuah sarapan pada kedua tangannya. Meletakkan sarapan itu pada meja disamping tempat tidur V.

"ne hyung" kata V yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

"ahh... badanku terasa pegal" lanjut V yang sedang berusaha manja dengan namja chingunya, dengan memeluk pingang ramping Yoongi dan menarik Yoongi agar dapat lebih dekat dengannya, dan tidak lupa ia mengusapkan wajahnya pada perut rata Yoongi.

"ya! Kau" kata Yoongi dan langsung mendaratkan jitakannya diatas kepala V.

"ouwch" kata V meringis dengan bibirnya yang cemberut.

"kenapa hyung memukulku?" lanjut V.

"lagian kau terus saja mencari kesempatan untuk melakukan itu"

"tapi hyung menyukainya kan?"

Geram dengan perkataan V, Yonggi pun mulai mendaratkan jitakkan berikutnya. Namun belum sempat melakukan itu, V berhasil menarik Yoongi untuk duduk pada kasur dihadapannya.

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, V lalu mencium bibir mungil merah muda milik Yoongi, yang dicium hanya dapat membulatkan matanya tanpa berusaha untuk melepaskan diri.

V lalu melepaskan ciuman itu, menatap wajah Yoongi yang masih cukup dekat dengannya. Memperhatikan wajah cantik itu dengan hiasan merah muda yang tiba-tiba saja melekat pada pipi putih Yoongi.

"morning kiss" kata V berusaha menggoda Yoongi dengan senyuman polosnya.

"hyung, kau terlihat manis dengan wajah pink seperti itu" lanjut V.

Kata-kata V tersebut berhasil membuat Yoongi menjadi salah tingkah. Tidak ingin lebih lama terlihat seperti orang bodoh, ia pun langsung berdiri dari kasur, lalu mengambilkan sarapan untuk V. Meletakkan sarapan itu diatas tempat tidur.

"makanlah, kau sedikit terlihat pucat" kata yoongi kepada namja dihadapannya.

"benarkah? Tapi aku tetap terlihat tampan kan hyung?"

"aishh... cepatlah makan" kata Yoongi memberikan suapannya kepada V.

####

AUTHOR POV

Yoongi terlihat tengah berdiri di depan jendela, menatap keluar rumah yang sedang hujan saat ini. Suara tetesan air hujan terdengar sangat jelas masuk dalam indera pendengaranya. Karena udara yang dingin Yoongi melipat kedua tangannya di depan tubuhnya berharap mendapatkan sebuah kehangatan.

Melihat itu V pun berjalan mendekati namja manis yang sekarang tengah termenung menatap setiap tetesan air hujan yang turun. Melingkarkan kedua tanganya pada pinggang ramping milik Yoongi, menempatkan wajahnya dengan nyaman diantara leher mulus Yoongi, mengusapkan wajahnya dengan lembut disana, dengan sesekali mencium leher mulus itu dan menikmati setiap aroma manis dari namja chingunya.

"hyung apakah kau tidak kedinginan berdiri disini?"

"ahh... V kau mengagetkan saja"

"kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku hyung" kata V mempoutkan bibirnya.

"aku tidak merasa kedinginan karena kau memelukku" kata Yoongi tersenyum.

"hyung sekarang pintar menggoda" kata V tersenyum lalu melepaskan pelukannya, membalikkan tubuh Yoongi untuk menatap wajahnya.

"hyung jangan pernah menyuruhku untuk pergi, jeongmal saranghaeo hyung" kata V dengan sangat lembut menatap lekat wajah Yoongi yang sangat dekat dihadapannya.

Yoongi hanya menganggukkan wajahnya, dan balik menatap V. Perasaan cintanya yang besar untuk V terlihat jelas pada kedua matanya saat ini.

"nado, jeongmal saranghaeo V" kata Yoongi dengan sangat lembut dengan senyumannya yang sangat manis.

V lalu mendekatkan wajahnya untuk memotong jarak diantara mereka, memeluk namja dihadapannya dan memberikan ciuman nya lagi dengan semua kelembutan dan kehangatan. Berharap Yoongi tidak akan merasakan kebekuan lagi dalam dirinya.

Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, saat ini Yoongi seakan tengah menikmati suasana ini, berusaha menyamankan ciuman itu dengan membalas apa yang dilakukan oleh namja chingunya saat ini dengan perlakuan yang sama.

####

AUTHOR POV

"hyung, tidakkah kau lihat namja itu? dia sangat tega meninggalkan yeoja chingunya untuk yeoja yang lebih cantik" kata V dengan suara keras sembari menunjuk kearah TV yang sedang menyala.

Sedangkan Yoongi terlihat tengah sibuk mencari _ice cream chocolate_ kesukaan V didalam kulkas. Mendapatkan apa yang ia cari, Yoongi pun beranjak pergi dari dapur menuju keruang tamu dimana V sekarang berada.

"aku sedikit berpikir untuk mencari namja yang lebih manis" kata V pelan, yang tanpa ia sadari Yoongi telah berada sangat dekat dengannya. Langsung saja Yoongi mendaratkan pukulannya pada kepala V.

"Owchh" kata V yang selalu saja mempoutkan bibirnya setelah menerima pukulan dari Yoongi.

"ya! kalau begitu cari saja namja idamanmu itu diluar sana dan jangan pernah berpikir untuk kembali pulang" kata Yoongi dengan wajahnya yang merah padam.

"he..he.. mianhae hyung, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" kata V berusaha membujuk Yoongi agar mau memaafkannya. Memeluk yoongi kembali dan menariknya untuk membuatnya duduk diatas pangkuan V.

"sebenarnya di dunia ini tidak ada yang lebih manis dibandingkan dengan namja yang sedang kupeluk saat ini" kata V berusaha menggoda Yoongi dalam pangkuannya.

Perkataan V itu pun berhasil membuat sepasang pipi Yoongi mengeluarkan semburat merah muda, yang tentu saja terlihat sangat jelas pada wajah putihnya.

"ya! Bisakah kau tidak menggoda ku lagi" kata Yoongi berusaha menutupi wajah pink nya.

"manisan mana antara aku dengan _ice cream chocolate_ ini?" lanjut Yoongi sembari mengarahkan _ice cream_ itu dihadapan wajah V.

"tentu saja _ice cream_ nya" kata V dan langsung mengambil alih _ice cream chocolate_ pada tangan Yoongi dan membukanya dengan cukup cepat.

Wajah Yoongi semakin merah padam, ia lalu mempoutkan bibir mungilnya yang tentu saja siapapun yang melihat Yoongi saat ini akan merasa sangat gemas. Karena kesal Yoongi lalu mengubah posisi nya pada pangkuan V, menjadi duduk disebelah V yang tengah asik memakan _ice cream_ yang ia pegang.

Menyadari candaannya yang berhasil membuat Yoongi cukup terbakar amarah. V lalu menghentikan aktivitasnya, memandang wajah cemberut Yoongi yang terlihat sangat gemas. Mencubit sebentar pipi chubby dihadapannya.

"aku bercanda hyung, sampai kapanpun kau lah yang sangat manis dimataku, jadi jangan pernah berpikir jika aku akan berpaling" kata V dengan senyuman yang terasa sangat menenangkan untuk perasaan Yoongi.

Yoongi menatap dengan jelas sepasang mata dihadapannya, berusaha menemukan sebuah kebohongan disana. Namun Yoongi tidak dapat menemukan kebohongan apapun pada setiap kata yang dilontarkan oleh V.

"kau sangat baik dalam hal ini, kau pasti sangat terlatih" kata Yoongi berusaha menahan senyuman bahagiannya, walaupun sebenarnya kebahagian terasa telah memenuhi perasaannya saat ini.

Melihat Yoongi yang sangat jelas menahan kebahagiaan yang mungkin akan meledak dalam dirinya. V pun tersenyum yang terkesan sangat menawan bagi Yoongi yang sekarang sedang berada dihadapannya.

Memberikan _ice cream_ pada tangannya agar mereka dapat menikmatinya bersama. Perasaan bahagia terlihat jelas pada sepasang mata mereka saat ini yang tengah menikmati suasana kebersamaan yang terasa berjalan sangat manis dan hangat.

####

AUTHOR POV

Matahari telah menenggelamkan dirinya, menghilangkan cahaya yang sangat terang yang sedari tadi telah ia pancarkan. Suasana malam ini terasa cukup dingin, yang memang tidak jauh berbeda dengan malam-malam sebelumnya.

Yoongi terlihat tengah menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang milik V. Menyamankan posisinya dengan selimut yang telah berada pada tubuh mereka. Mengusapkan sebentar kepalanya pada dada bidang tersebut agar lebih menyamankan posisinya saat ini.

Sedangkan V terlihat tengah terbaring diatas kasur empuknya dengan salah satu tangan dibelakang kepalanya dan yang satunya lagi sedang sibuk mengelus lembut surai _dark brown_ milik Yoongi.

"apakah kau belum tidur?" kata Yoongi kepada V yang kini tengah menatap langit-langit rumah.

"aku hanya ingin menikmati kebersamaan ini" jawab V dengan suaranya yang menenangkan .

"hyung, bagaimana denganmu? Apakah hyung belum mengantuk?" lanjut V.

"aku hanya takut saat aku bangun nanti, kau tidak ada disisiku" jawab Yoongi dengan pandangannya yang terkesan kosong.

"sepertinya hyung telah mengantuk berat" kata V mengalihkan pandangannya kearah wajah kekasih manisnya.

"apakah aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda?"

"baiklah hyung, dengarkan ini baik-baik ne. Bagaimana aku bisa lari darimu? hyung sudah sangat keterlaluan mengikatku dengan sangat erat dalam pesonamu, seharusnya aku meminta pertanggungjawaban hyung untuk melepaskan ikatan itu. Tapi hyung tau? Aku tidak mungkin meminta itu atau mungkin tidak akan pernah memintanya. Karena aku sudah terlanjur tenggelam sangat dalam dalam perasaan ini yang membuatku sangat nyaman untuk menikmatinya" kata V dengan sangat lembut yang tentu saja setiap perkataan itu lagi-lagi berhasil membuat tenang perasaan Yoongi. Setiap perkataan yang dilontarakan oleh V bagaikan sebuah nyanyian indah yang mengantarkan Yoongi untuk secara perlahan mulai menutup matanya.

"hiduplah dengan baik hyung" kata V dengan sangat pelan karena khawatir namja chingunya akan bangun kembali dari mimpi indahnya. Mencium kening Yoongi dengan sangat lembut, menikmati setiap hembusan aroma rambut Yoongi yang terbawa udara malam, yang membuatnya semakin terlihat cantik.

Walaupun setengah sadar, namun Yoongi merasakan apa yang sekarang sedang dilakukan V terhadapnya. Merasa sangat nyaman, Yoongi sedikit menggeliatkan tubuhnya untuk lebih memperpendek jarak diantara mereka, memeluk tubuh V dengan sangat lembut masih dengan matanya yang terpejam.

####

AUTHOR POV

Matahari perlahan tapi pasti mengeluarkan sinar hangatnya, membuat dunia bangkit dari kematian.

 _Ting-tong ting-tong_ suara bel berbunyi, membangunkan Yoongi yang masih terbaring ditempat tidur. Yoongi lalu melihat kesampingnya, benar saja V telah tidak ada disisinya.

"itu pasti V" kata Yoongi dengan senyumannya.

Yoongi pun membuka pintu, senyumannya kini sirna karena tidak melihat kehadiran kekasihnya di depan pintu, melainkan Jungkook yang membawa beberapa bingkisan pada kedua tangannya.

"masuklah Jungkook" kata Yoongi sedikit tersenyum melihat kedatangan sahabatnya.

Jungkook pun masuk kedalam rumah, meletakkan bingkisannya di atas meja tamu, lalu ia pun duduk dengan tenang. Melihat kearah Yoongi yang tengah sibuk membawa teh hangat pada kedua tangannya.

Meletakkan teh tersebut diatas meja, Yoongi kemudian melihat kearah Jungkook yang ia tau sedari tadi telah memperhatikannya.

"minumlah" kata Yoongi dengan senyuman manisnya, duduk di sofa disamping Jungkook dengan jarak yang sedikit berjauhan. Karena ia takut akan membuat V marah jika nanti melihatnya terlalu dekat dengan Jungkook.

"baiklah hyung" jawab Jungkook membalas senyuman Yoongi.

Setelah minum teh dengan beberapa tegukkan, Jungkook pun meletakkan kembali minuman tersebut di atas meja.

"hyung apakah kau sudah merasa baikkan?" tanya Jungkook dengan perhatiannya kepada Yoongi.

"aku tidak merasa sedang sakit"

"baguslah kalau begitu hyung, aku takut saat aku meninggalkan hyung sebentar akan memperburuk keadaan hyung"

Perkataan Jungkook tadi hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Yoongi. Bukan karena ia mengerti melainkan ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Jungkook.

"hyung?"

"nde?"

Jungkook terlihat seperti akan mengatakan suatu hal, namun bibirnya terasa sangat berat bahkan hanya untuk mengucapkan satu patah kata. Ia terlihat sedikit salah tingkah.

"ehmm... hyung mungkin ini bukan saat yang tepat, tapi perasaan ini terus saja menyiksaku untuk segera mengatakannya"

Yoongi yang melihat Jungkook menjadi salah tingkah hanya dapat mengangkat salah satu alisnya menunggu kalimat berikutnya yang kemungkinan akan dikatakan namja dihadapannya saat ini.

"saranghaeo hyung" kata Jungkook dengan suaranya yang lembut, menatap lekat sepasang mata namja manis dihadapannya, memegang kedua tangan Yoongi dengan sangat lembut.

Yoongi hanya dapat membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia sangat tidak menyangka sahabatnya akan mengatakan hal itu kepadanya. Hal yang sangat tidak ingin untuk ia dengar.

"aku tau ini terlalu cepat, hyung tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang, aku akan menunggu sampai hyung siap untuk menjawabnya" kata Jungkook dengan cukup cepat berusaha untuk meyakinkan Yoongi dalam genggaman tangannya.

"apakah kau sakit?" kata Yoongi, memegang kening namja dihadapannya dengan punggung tangan kanannya.

Memegang tangan Yoongi, Jungkook mengarahkan tangan itu pada dadanya tepatnya pada jantungnya.

"tidakkah kau merasakan itu hyung? Jantung ini 2X berdetak lebih cepat saat bersamamu, dan lihatlah aku dengan baik aku tidak mengatakan suatu kebohongan apapun" kata Jungkook menatap lekat sepasang mata Yoongi, meyakinkan Yoongi dengan setiap kata yang ia lontarkan.

Yoongi lalu menatap lekat mata Jungkook, berusaha menemukan setitik kebohongan disana. Namun nihil ia tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari.

Sadar dengan keadaan saat ini, Yoongi pun segara melepaskan genggaman Jungkook dan segera menjauhinya dengan berdiri sehingga memberikan jarak yang cukup diantara mereka.

"mianhae Jungkook ah, aku tidak bisa menerimamu. Kau tau V sebentar lagi akan pulang. Dan aku harap kita hanya akan menjadi sepasang sahabat, bukan sepasang kekasih" kata Yoongi dengan penyesalannya.

"V hyung?" kata Jungkook sedikit bingung.

"hyung apa yang telah terjadi denganmu? V hyung telah tidak ada" kata Jungkook dengan cepat yang sekarang telah berdiri dihadapan Yoongi.

"aku tau, tapi dia akan segera kembali, mungkin dia sedang membelikan makanan"

"apakah kau tidak mengerti hyung? V hyung telah pergi untuk selamanya dan tidak mungkin kembali lagi" kata Jungkook berusaha meyakinkan Yoongi. Memegang bahu Yoongi dan berusaha menyadarkan Yoongi dengan tatapannya.

"apa yang kau katakan? Dia akan kembali dan dia telah berjanji untuk tidak pergi dariku" kata Yoongi dengan senyumannya yang terlihat miris dihadapan Jungkook. Sepasang matanya saat ini terlihat berkaca-kaca, menahan cairan bening yang akan keluar dari kedua matanya.

***FLASHBACK****

AUTHOR POV

Setelah kecelakaan itu, Yoongi masih harus dirawat secara intensif oleh pihak rumah sakit. Yoongi koma untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Selama koma Jungkook selalu setia menunggu Yoongi untuk dapat tersadar dari komanya, bahkan ia terus bercerita hal-hal menarik untuk Yoongi. Membersihkan wajah, tangan, dan kaki Yoongi agar ia selalu terlihat segar. Memberikan kehangatan untuk Yoongi dengan mengenggam kedua tangannya serta merapikan selimutnya.

Seminggu setelah kesadarannya, akhirnya Yoongi diperbolehkan pulang oleh pihak rumah sakit. Sejak awal bangkit dari kematian, Yoongi tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun. Membisukan dirinya sendiri dalam pikirannya yang selalu terbayang akan wajah kekasihnya yaitu V. Matanya selalu berkaca-kaca dengan pandangan yang terkesan kosong, tidak jarang Yoongi bahkan meneteskan air matanya.

Sesampainya dirumah, Jungkook berjalan disamping Yoongi, menuntun Yoongi dengan semua perhatiannya.

"hyung duduklah" kata Jungkook kepada Yoongi menuntun Yoongi untuk duduk di sofa.

Yoongi hanya menurut saja apa yang dikatakan oleh Jungkook.

"hyung aku hari ini harus pergi ke Jepang karena ada masalah dengan perusahaan disana, jadi aku mohon hyung jaga diri baik-baik selama aku tidak ada" kata Jungkook kepada Yoongi walaupun Yoongi tidak berekspresi apapun selama ia mengatakan hal itu.

Melihat hal itu Jungkook semakin khawatir akan keadaan Yoongi, namun urusannya benar-benar tidak dapat diabaikan.

"aku tidak akan lama disana, jika urusannya cepat selesai, kemungkinan lusa aku akan kembali lagi kesini" kata Jungkook memegang kedua tangan Yoongi berusaha memberikan kehangatan disana.

Dengan sedikit senyuman Jungkook beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Yoongi sendirian dirumahnya.

Tak lama setelah kepergian Jungkook, Yoongi berjalan untuk melihat sekeliling di dalam rumahnya, menelusuri setiap sudut yang dapat ia lihat. Foto-foto kenangannya saat bersama dengan V masih terpampang dengan sangat jelas pada dinding dan juga meja. Dan Yoongi pun mulai menangis lagi tanpa suara.

***FLASHBACK END***

AUTHOR POV

"jeongmal mianhae hyung, karena aku meninggalkanmu kau menjadi seperti ini" kata Jungkook yang sekarang tidak dapat lagi membendung air matanya, meneteskan krystal-krystal bening itu pada wajahnya yang melukiskan betapa sakit perasaannya karena melihat keadaan Yoongi saat ini.

"aku mohon jangan bicara omong kosong lagi, tadi malam V baru saja berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku, jadi bagaimana bisa dia pergi secepat itu" kata Yoongi yang sekarang tersenyum miris berusaha menampik sebuah kenyataan yang seharusnya ia ingat.

Krystal-krystal bening mulai berjatuhan dari sepasang mata indahnya karena perasaannya yang memaksa pikirannya untuk tetap berpikir bahwa V masih hidup, masih menemaninya, disisinya, dan ia akan segera kembali.

"hyung sadarlah, V hyung telah tiada" kata Jungkook yang tidak henti-hentinya berusaha menyadarkan Yoongi akan halusinasi yang dibuatnya sendiri.

"sudah kubilang untuk menghentikan semua omong kosong itu" kata Yoongi dengan suaranya yang keras dan terdengar frustasi, mendorong Jungkook dengan sangat keras hingga membuatnya terjatuh kelantai. Jungkook pun meringis menahan sakit pada beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Sedangkan Yoongi terengah beberapa saat, nafasnya mulai terasa berat, bahkan perasaannya menjadi sangat sakit. Tak jauh berbeda dengan perasaannya saat ini, kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa sangat sakit. Memori-memori tentang kecelakaan itu memaksa untuk masuk ke dalam pikirannya, namun perasaannya berusaha menolak semua itu yang membuat Yoongi semakin merasa kesakitan.

Melihat apa yang sedang dialami Yoongi saat ini, Jungkook pun segera bangkit dan berusaha menenangkan Yoongi dengan memeluknya.

"hyung aku mohon jangan menyiksaku seperti ini. Aku ingin melihat hyung seperti dulu lagi. Tolong terima kenyataan dan biarkan V hyung untuk tenang disana" kata Jungkook masih dalam pelukannya.

"ka!" kata Yoongi dengan kasar mendorong tubuh Jungkook dengan sangat keras sehingga membuatnya terjatuh lagi yang kedua kalinya, kepalanya terhantam cukup keras pada kaki sofa yang tentu saja membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

Yoongi yang seakan telah menjadi buta akan cintanya, dengan amarahnya ia lalu memecahkan vas bunga yang berada diatas meja tamu dengan kedua tanganya, yang tanpa ia sadari pecahan dari vas bunga tersebut telah mengenai kakinya yang otomatis membuat darah keluar dengan bebas dari kedua kakinya. Tak cukup sampai disitu ia lalu membalikkan meja kaca yang barada disamping sofa, sehingga membuat meja dan vas bunga diatas meja tersebut pecah.

Sedangkan Jungkook hanya dapat membulatkan matanya seakan tidak percaya apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Bahwa Yoongi akan bertindak sampai sejauh ini.

Menyadari kaki Yoongi yang terluka sontak membuat Jungkook berdiri lagi, berusaha menghentikan amarah Yoongi yang tidak terkontrol.

"Hyung aku mohon hentikan itu" kata Jungkook memegang dengan lembut tubuh Yoongi, menarik tubuh Yoongi ke dalam pelukkannya berusaha menenangkan Yoongi dalam pelukkannya.

Mulai merasa putus asa Yoongi hanya dapat menerima apa yang dilakukan Jungkook terhadapanya saat ini. Tak lama Yoongi pun mulai menangis di atas bahu Jungkook, melampiaskan semua kesedihan yang selama ini ia berusaha untuk membuangnya dalam halusinasi yang ia buat.

####

AUTHOR POV

Jungkook terlihat sedang sibuk membersihkan luka pada kaki Yoongi yang sekarang sedang duduk diatas tempat tidurnya. Sepasang matanya terlihat cukup jelas sedang menahan cairan bening yang mungkin akan kaluar lagi. Sedangkan Yoongi tetap dengan pandangan kosongnya menatap kearah depan dengan air mata yang tertahan. Tidak ada perkataan apapun yang terlontar dari mereka selama 30 menit ini. Keheningan yang menyakitkan terasa masih memenuhi perasaan mereka. Sampai akhirnya Jungkook memotong keheningan itu dengan perkataannya.

"hyung, ingatkah saat kita pertama kali bertemu. Saat itu hyung adalah salah satu seniorku di SMA. Aku berpikir jika hyung sama seperti senior lainnya yang suka menyiksa para junior. Aku tidak menyalahkan mereka yang selalu mem _bully_ ku, karena memang pada saat itu aku sangat culun. Sampai akhirnya aku berpikir untuk mengakhiri hidupku sendiri dengan melakukan hal yang bodoh dengan berniat meloncat dari atas gedung sekolah. aku masih sangat ingat wajah ketakutan para guru dibawah sana dan juga wajah penuh kemenangan para senior. Dan saat aku akan melakukannya, hyung datang dan menarikku untuk menjauhi maut. Memarahi aku habis-habisan, dan hyung masih ingat dengan apa yang hyung katakan pada saat itu" kata Jungkook menatap wajah Yoongi dihadapannya.

"ya! Kau bodoh sekali ingin mengakhiri hidupmu dengan sia-sia, apakah kau tidak berniat untuk melihat dunia yang lebih indah, mereka yang membencimu akan sangat senang jika kau melakukan hal itu" kata Jungkook berusaha menirukan perkataan Yoongi dengan suaranya yang serak akibat tangisannya.

"dan aku ingin mengatakan hal yang sedikit sama sekarang. Hyung! Kau bodoh sekali ingin menyia-nyiakan hidupmu, dunia yang lebih indah sedang menunggumu, dia yang sangat mencintaimu akan sangat sedih di alam sana jika melihat hyung melakukan hal itu" kata Jungkook berusaha tersenyum diatas kesedihannya.

Mendengar hal itu Yoongi lalu membalas tatapan Jungkook dan dengan cepat memeluknya disertai dengan keluarnya beberapa tetesan air mata yang entah ini telah terjadi untuk keberapa kalinya.

####

AUTHOR POV

Udara pagi kota seoul yang dingin, walaupun matahari telah memencarkan cahayanya yang hangat dengan sukarela.

Dengan pakaian serba hitam Yoongi terlihat tengah berjalan membawa beberapa bunga pada tangannya.

Yoongi lalu berhenti tepat dihadapan gundukkan tanah yang terlihat masih basah, menatap tulisan yang terpampang dengan sangat jelas bertuliskan nama kekasihnya.

Berusaha tegar, Yoongi berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihannya dengan senyuman kecil yang berusaha ia lukiskan pada wajah manisnya. Sepasang matanya menatap makam dihadapannya dengan sedikit perasaan miris, mata Yoongi pun mulai berkaca-kaca lagi.

Angin seketika berhembus dengan sangat lembut, memberikan sentuhan yang menenangkan bagi siapapun yang merasakannya. Masih dengan posisi yang sama Yoongi berusaha mengingat kebenaran akan kecelakaan itu.

***FLASHBACK***

AUTHOR POV

"aku mohon pergilah, jika kau mencintaiku, aku mohon selamatlah" kata Yoongi terbata-bata menahan sakit pada tubuhnya.

"aku tidak ingin mendengar itu lagi" kata V berusaha menulikan pendengarannya dengan terus berusaha mengeluarkan namja chingunya.

"aku mohon jangan menyiksaku, aku ingin pergi dengan tenang" kata Yoongi, menatap wajah namja chingunya dengan tatapan miris karena manahan sakit yang sedari tadi telah menyiksanya.

"dengarkanlah sayang, apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap mengeluarkan kamu dari sini. Jika aku tidak bisa melakukannya kita akan pergi bersama. Jika kau yang selamat, hiduplah dengan baik, dan aku berjanji akan kembali untuk menemuimu dalam kehidupan yang berbeda" kata V dengan penuh keyakinan pada sepasang matanya yang sekarang tengah menatap lekat sepasang mata Yoongi dihadapannya, yang membuat Yoongi akhirnya menyerah untuk menyuruh V pergi.

Yoongi pun mulai meneteskan air mata, bukan hanya karena rasa sakit yang melanda tubuhnya melainkan ia sangat takut sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi dengan kekasihnya.

Setelah terus berusaha akhirnya V dapat mengeluarkan Yoongi, tanpa membuang waktu V langsung memapah tubuh tidak berdaya itu dengan sisa –sisa tenaganya pada kedua tangannya, membawanya dengan cepat menjauh dari lokasi kejadian.

Tak berapa lama terdengar suara ledakkan yang sangat besar pada truk dan mobil tersebut, membuat V dan Yoongi yang belum jauh dari tempat tersebut ikut terlempar cukup jauh kesisi jalan yang berbeda, mereka tidak sadarkan diri.

Karena V yang berusaha melindungi Yoongi dari efek ledakkan itu membuat 99 % luka bakar otomatis diterima oleh V. Sedangkan Yoongi karena keberuntungan berhasil selamat, tanpa mendapatkan efek yang serius dari ledakkan.

***FLASHBACK END***

YOONGI POV

Keinginan untuk menampik sebuah kenyataan, membuatku menciptakan ilusiku sendiri. Sampai akhirnya aku menyadari hal itu membuat segalanya terlihat menjadi sebuah kebohongan. Menutupi sebuah kenyataan dengan sebuah ilusi dan kebohongan. Hal itu tidak akan bertahan cukup lama, karena pada akhirnya aku harus tetap menerima kebenaran yang sesungguhnya. Menerima bahwa kau harus pergi sekarang, meninggalkanku sendiri dan untuk selamanya.

AUTHOR POV

Yoongi lalu meletakkan rangkaian bunga itu diatas makam V, dengan semua cinta dan kasih sayangnya yang ia harus lepaskan secara perlahan. Menatap makam itu sebentar dengan semua kesedihan dalam perasaannya.

"Jeongmal Saranghaeo V" kata Yoongi berusaha tersenyum yang menandakan semua ini telah berakhir dan memang harus diakhiri. Sekarang Yoongi harus berusaha menghadapi dunia tanpa kehadiran V dalam kehidupannya, berusaha melihat dunia yang lebih indah tanpa melihat senyuman menawan kekasihnya.

####

AUTHOR POV

Yoongi berjalan pulang menyusuri jalan menuju rumah, karena kebetulan hari ini ia tidak menggunakan mobilnya untuk pergi ke makam.

Berjalan dengan sedikit menundukkan wajahnya, berharap tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat melihat matanya yang sedang berkaca-kaca. Berusaha melepaskan bayang-bayang V dalam pikirannya.

Namun, _brakk..._ tubuhnya menabrak seseorang yang sedang berjalan dhadapannya, otomatis Yoongi langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap wajah orang tersebut dengan matanya yang terlihat masih memerah, menatap wajah seseorang yang tadi telah menabraknya atau lebih tepatnya yang ia tabrak.

"V?" kata Yoongi sangat pelan bahkan nyaris tidak terdengar, seakan tidak percaya dengan siapa yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

Menatap wajah namja dihadapannya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, seorang namja dengan senyuman menawan yang sangat dirindukan olehnya.

Tiba-tiba saja perkataan V terngiang cukup jelas masuk ke dalam pikirannya.

" _aku berjanji akan kembali untuk menemuimu dalam kehidupan yang berbeda"_

 **END**

* * *

Ok, itu adalah FF Author yang kedua setelah SUNSHINE.

Pertama-tama Author sangat berterima kasih untuk El Twin's atas covernya ;)

Jangan tanyakan kenapa Author mengubah nama ya? :v *plakk

Kurang panjang/kurang hot/kurang baper ? karang aja sendiri klo gitu :v *JustKidding *peach

Kritik, saran, dan tanggapan sangat diperlukan, so don't forget for review ne ^-^

"(FMV Hallucination_VGA_KOOKGA ver.) – by : KaRa1004W3" dapat ditonton di youtube. Ya... hitung-hitung nambah viewers (y) *-*

 ** _LOVE U GUYS ^^_**


End file.
